A typical hammer drill comprises a body in which is mounted an electric motor and a hammer mechanism. A tool holder is mounted on the front of the body which holds a cutting tool, such as a drill bit or a chisel. The hammer mechanism typically comprises a slideable ram reciprocatingly driven by a piston, the piston being reciprocatingly driven by the motor via a set of gears and a crank mechanism or wobble bearing. The ram repeatedly strikes the end of the cutting tool via a beat piece. When the only action on the tool bit is the repetitive striking of its end by the beat piece, the hammer drill is operating in a hammer only mode.
Certain types of hammer drill also comprise a rotary drive mechanism which enables the tool holder to rotatingly drive the cutting tool held within the tool holder. This can be in addition to the repetitive striking of the end of the cutting tool by the beat piece (in which case, the hammer drill is operating in a hammer and drill mode) or as an alternative to the repetitive striking of the end of the cutting tool by the beat piece (in which case, the hammer drill is operating in a drill only mode).
EP1157788 discloses a typical hammer drill.